Memories That Fade Like Photographs
by FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: A girl is forced to live with her neighbor while her parents go on vacation. Her neighbor is Jaejoong JYJ/DBSK and they used to be good friends. Can they rekindle that friendship or will they both be hurt?


"Omma wae?!" I whine, "I'm twenty freaking years old. I can take care of myself."

"You may be twenty, but you still can't do half the things Jaejoong does, plus you're a woman, you're more vulnerable." My mother insists.

"What can he do that I can't?"

"Cook." my father replies bluntly.

"I'm learning."

"Not very well, dear, and besides it's just two weeks." Mom says, patting my cheek lightly.

"Oh, yes, JUST two weeks." I roll my eyes, but I know it's pointless.

"He'll be here in an hour, so get what you need for two weeks. I don't really want you coming back here if you don't have too, before we come back that is."

"Deh, Omma." I sigh miserably, running up the stairs to begin packing. I quickly start throwing whatever I think may be necessary into a suitcase until it almost won't shut. I start packing up my laptop and filling any extra space in that bag with more things I may need.

I grab a backpack, and start walking around the house and my room in search of things I forgot. Half way through packing the back pack the doorbell resounds through the house.

"Aish! One hour is not even close to enough time." I grunt, throwing a few more things in the backpack before zipping it up, grabbing everything and heading to the door.

The bell rings again right as I hit the bottom of my stairs.

"Hold on, I'm coming. Jeez."

I fling the door open, my back pack falling off my shoulder. Jaejoong looks me up and down.

"Not at all put together I see."

"Yes, well, an hour isn't nearly enough time to pack for two weeks." I glare at him.

"Don't glare at me, it was your parents who made you stay with me."

"Yeah, yeah. Help me out will ya?"

"Rather not." He replies, and walks to his house.

"Aish! How were we ever friends?"

"You know where the guest room is, right?" He yells from the porch.

Before I get a chance to answer, he goes into his house leaving me alone with my bags.

"Well, at least he left the door open." I sigh and make my way to the door, constantly readjusting my bags.

Just as I reach the door, Jaejoong is there better dressed, keys in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To have lunch with my girlfriend. Make sure you don't burn the house down or something. Kay?"

he says, obviously mocking me.

"Asshole." I whisper under my breath.

"I'll be back with dinner, just make it til then."

He leaves me there on the porch and heads to his car. I don't even bother waving him off, I just turn around and lug my bags into the house and up to the guest room. I start unpacking, folding my clothes neatly and setting them into the spare dresser. About 2 hours later everything is folded neatly and in the dresser.

I flop down on the bed and sigh. What am I going to do today? It's sad that it's my day off and I have nothing to do. Suddenly my phone rings and I scramble around to find it. Finally I locate it under the bed.

"How did you get there?" I say aloud, then I answer it, "Yeobosayo?"

"Hey, it's me, Jaebeom."

"Ah, Oppa. What's up?" I reply excitedly, I've had a crush on him for about a year.

"I was wondering if it'd be too much trouble for you to come into work for an hour or two, we need your help with something."

"Oh, deh. Okay, I'll be there in a bit." I reply disappointed, I should have known.

"Okay, thanks Soo In." He says and hangs up.

I sigh and change into more professional clothes. I grab my keys and purse, making sure the grab the spare on the way out. I do need a way back into the house. It's a short walk to my work place so I get there pretty quickly.

"Sunbae-nim, I'm here."

"Oh, bienhae, Soo In, We don't need you anymore, we figured it out."

I feel myself about to yell, but I grit my teeth and say, "Deh, I'll just go then."

I exit the building and slowly walk back to Jaejoong's house.

"What a bad day this is turning out to be?" I say aloud.

I put the key in the door and I'm about to walk in when I hear a car pull into the drive. I look to see Jaejoong and what looks to be a very bitchy girl sitting next to him.

"Just a moment." Jaejoong says and gets out of the car. That's when they spot me.

"Who's she? Why is she going into your house? It looks like he has a key. What is this Jaejoong?" The woman demands.

"Just a friend, she's staying here because her-"

"That's it, I'm done. You never pay attention to me, you don't listen and this is the second time I've caught you cheating." She says dramatically, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"Get in, I'll take you home and explain. Please?" Jaejoong nearly begs. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was going to get down on his knees, but this is Jaejoong.

"No, I've had enough, I'm calling a taxi. Lose my number." She replies and then walks off, already calling someone.

Jaejoong quickly turns around, anger clear on his face. I run into the house slamming the door behind to try and stall him. I dash up the stairs and to my room, throwing the lock as soon as the door is shut behind me.

"YAH! Soo In! This is all your fault." he yells. I hear his feet pounding up the stairs and soon his fists are banging on the door, "Yah! Open this door and take responsibility."

"Yah!" I yell back, "How is it my fault? It was just the wrong time and the wrong place."

"No. You should have just stayed home."

"I had to run to work, I could have gotten fired if I didn't, stop being such an ass."

"Aish!" he yells and kicks the door. I hear a big thump and the floor shakes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask through the door.

"Yeah, I guess." he sighs out, defeated.

I cautiously open the door and look at him. He's sitting against the wall, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together and his head down.

"Look, you shouldn't worry too much about it." I say, squatting down and awkwardly patting my old friend's shoulder, "She seemed like a bitch anyway."

He laughs bitterly, "Yea, she kinda was."

"Wanna go watch a reality show or something? Or we could watch a cheesy daytime drama and make fun of it like we used to?" I questioned, smiling at him. It felt nice, not fighting anymore, I don't even know why we started fighting.

"_Soo In 'n' JaeJoong sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, than comes marriage, than comes a baby in a baby carriage. That's not all, That's not all, We all saw you huggin in the hall." the year 8 kids chanted at two of their peers._

"_Yah! Soo In and I are just friends."_

"_That's not what we see. You guys so like each other, it's obvious your guys are going out." one of the bullies says._

"_Jerk. Go away. We're just friends." Soo In says, scared of all the kids gaining up on them she grabs Jaejoong's hand._

"_See, look, she's a scaredy cat so she's gonna hold her boyfriend's hand." The crowd laughs._

_Jaejoong rips his hand out of hers, "No, we're not even friends." _

_Jaejoong walks away, leaving a scared and confused Soo In behind him. They never really talked again._

I sigh out, remembering that sad, hurtful day, he looks at me his eyes showing he was reminiscing too.

He laughs awkwardly, "That sounds awesome. Maybe we could catch up too..."

I nod, standing up and reach out a hand to help him to his feet. He takes it and I help him up. We head to the front room.

We sit down and turn on the day dramas, which soon become irrelevant as we begin reminiscing together. Jaejoong soon gets up and finds the pictures and we sit on the couch, cheesy love dramas for background noise, looking at old pictures and talking.

We laughing hysterically, when we suddenly and finally quiet down. We both relax into the couch and look at the drama playing on the TV. Of course, it's the big kiss scene when the two people finally admit they like each other. That's when I realize just how close I am to him, I'm even leaning against him with his arm around me.

I look up at him, I'm sitting up to push away from him when he suddenly grabs my chin and plants his lips fully on mine. I gasp and he takes the opportunity to use his tongue to explore my mouth. The kiss lasts maybe a minute or so but it feels like forever, my heart is pounding so loud it's all I can hear as he pulls away.

We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity before Jaejoong coughs awkwardly. Before he has the chance the say anything my stomach gives a loud growl.

"I'll, uh, go make dinner." He smiles and plants a light kiss on my lips and heads to the kitchen.


End file.
